Shackles of Guilt
by The Lackluster One
Summary: Deku is like the older brother Kachan never had. But things become complicated the day that Deku has to leave for college. In a desperate attempt to express his feelings for Deku, Kachan makes a mistake. Years later, Deku returns to find Kachan has changed. Drastically. What Deku will soon realize is just how far Kachan is willing to go to make his own desires come to fruition.
1. Chapter 1

Trying to do homework was hard enough as is. But now, it had become exceedingly more difficult with a needy Kachan grabbing at his arm.

"Deku…let's go get some ice cream or something. Anything. I'm bored." He begged, though now at his age, it was more of a demand.

"Hold on, Kachan. I still have a few more questions I need to finish." Deku tried calming him down by rustling his hair a bit, though with how all over the place his hair is, it's almost like he hadn't really touched it at all.

Even though Katsuki was now 14, he technically didn't need a babysitter. But now a days, they'd stopped calling Deku his babysitter, and he'd become more like a member of the family. Deku would come by a few days out of the week to hang out with Katsuki, even though he didn't have to. Just because he was allowed to be alone at home didn't mean he didn't get lonely. His parents both worked full time jobs, and most days Katsuki wasn't allowed outside, because he'd done one thing or another to get himself in trouble and get grounded.

But even on the days when he wasn't grounded, Katsuki had started wanting to spend his time with Deku anyway.

Even though he hadn't told him yet, he had a feeling Katsuki understood that Deku was about to be leaving for a long time. Deku was about to be graduating in a few months, and after that, it was straight off to college. Studying to be a quirk analyst was hard, but he knew he had what it took. Thankfully, after a four-year degree, he'd be ready for a job in any major city he wanted. With everyone wanting to be heroes, there was a shortage in the science work force.

Thankfully for Deku, in two short years, the science center in his hometown would be completed, so he wouldn't have to go very far from home once his schooling was done.

He finally closed his notebook and grinned at Katsuki, "Aren't you a little old to be pestering me like a little kid?" he joked, standing from the kitchen table.

Katsuki chuckled, immediately grabbing his cover shirt off the back of the chair at the table and running to the door. Apparently, he didn't care. Deku rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone and made sure his wallet was in his back pocket. Not like Katsuki had a job.

"You're only getting one scoop this time, ok?" he called to him.

"Oh come on." Katsuki whined, looking up to Deku with a pout.

"No, no, last time you got three scoops behind my back and I had to use my credit card!" he reminded him. "Money doesn't grow on trees, Kachan."

"But isn't money made of paper, and doesn't paper come from trees?" the 14 year old grinned up at Deku, the 19 year old, as if he'd bested him.

Deku rolled his eyes as he opened the front door, stepping out. Why did Katsuki have to get so annoying in his teenage years? He acted as if he knew everything.

He glanced down at Katsuki once they'd began walking from the apartment. He'd started wearing cover shirts and flannels and button ups over his regular shirt. He guessed Katsuki thought they were cool now. He grinned to himself when he remembered when Katsuki found an old wallet of his dad's and filled it with trading cards and carried it around with him everywhere. He'd asked him why he'd do that, and his simple reply was that he'd always be ready for a challenge. Of course, that was when he was much younger.

Those same cards had been thrown away last year, once Katsuki decided he needed more space in his room for 'teenager' things. Whatever _that_ meant.

He sighed to himself, feeling like a part of his life was slowly ending. His little buddy had always been around and had always been so happy and excited to see him, eager to show him whatever new picture he'd drawn, or what grade he'd made on a spelling test.

Now Katsuki just wanted to bleed his wallet dry and use him to take him out of the house. Usually it was the arcade, sometimes the movies, and rarely the mall.

Though in most of these scenarios, Katsuki just wanted to show Deku off, as if hanging out with a high schooler made him look cool to his friends. Though now that he thought about it, it only really made Deku look lame.

He gave another sigh, a deeper sigh. He needed to tell Katsuki soon. It's not that Deku didn't have his own friends, it's just… Katsuki sometimes didn't want to do anything or go anywhere… Not without Deku. He was worried that when he finally left for college… Katsuki might not be able to cope so well. And maybe he won't have a 'security net' of friends to fall back on.

The ice cream place Katsuki liked so much was within walking distance, so they didn't bother taking Deku's car. Deku kept looking over to Katsuki, who was tapping away on his phone, texting somebody.

He swallowed, "You know, Kachan…" he began, "I'm going to be graduating soon."

Katsuki snickered, "Oh, so you actually passed?"

Deku gave a half-hearted chuckle at the jab.

"Hey," Katsuki was suddenly looking up at Deku, "Once you're done with school, and summer break gets here, lets go to the lake and spend like a week there!" he suggested excitedly. The lake he was referring to was a few towns south and had cabins for rent. He'd brought Katsuki along with him and his family a few times, and they'd been some of the best summers and weekends he's had.

But now, he felt a wrenching in his heart, a faint sadness washing over him.

Katsuki had seen the shift in his face, the way he couldn't make eye contact and wasn't smiling anymore.

Katsuki's smile slowly fell, "What's wrong? The lake won't be closed this summer, will it?"

Deku gave a small smile, "N-No…it's not that."

They had made it to the ice cream parlor, and Katsuki opened the door and held it for Deku to walk through, giving him a smile as he did so.

Deku couldn't help the way he felt like he was forcing a smile.

Instead of going to the counter to order, Deku pulled out his wallet and handed Katsuki a bill. Katsuki furrowed his brow at him, "You're not getting anything?" he asked, now feeling a bit worried about the aura Deku was giving off.

Deku shook his head, "No, I'm not…feeling it." He mumbled and then went to the nearest table and sat. For a moment, Katsuki stared at Deku, holding the bill in his hand, but then slowly made his way to the counter to order.

Deku sighed, realizing Katsuki was now aware that something was up. He hoped Katsuki could understand. He didn't want to have to leave him behind like this. And it'd only be four years.

Deku's eyes widened, then he had to actually physically count on his fingers a few times, just to make sure he was right. Katsuki would be 18 by the time he got back. He would have changed so much.

"Hey, Midoriya." Deku quickly glanced up to see a friend of his from school.

"Oh, hey Todoroki." He called back. He looked to be here with his two younger siblings, the twins. They quickly got in line, giggling to themselves and pointing at the window pane at what flavors they wanted. Todoroki stood by the table with Deku, since the register wasn't that far from it.

"What brings you here?" he asked, leaning against the wall behind him. "I didn't know you liked coming to these places by yourself."

Deku laughed, nervously scratching at his neck, "Well, my…" Friend? Kid friend? Adopted little brother? "I'm actually in the middle of baby-"

"Deku brought me here."

Deku suddenly looked up to see Katsuki, holding a two-scoop bowl with two spoons in it. And he didn't look to be happy. He glared daggers at Todoroki and proceeded to take the seat right beside Deku. Pulling the chair out in a huff and taking a seat with a herumph. He didn't stop glaring at Todoroki, even as he took up a spoon and started eating the ice cream.

Todoroki didn't seem the least bit phased, "Oh, I see." He mumbled with a nod, "My little brothers like this place too." He yanked a thumb in their direction.

The two of them were going nuts over the two scoop waffle cones dipped in chocolate and covered in sprinkles they got. Todoroki excused himself to go pay quickly.

Katsuki had a very annoyed expression, and Deku figured it had a lot to do with the fact that he just got compared to six-year olds. Deku tried his hardest not to grin or chuckle, but it was very hard.

"Who is that guy?" Katsuki asked, his voice dark and angry.

"That's my friend. Todoroki." He explained with a small grin.

He wasn't sure why, but Katsuki had a tendency to get very jealous around other people Deku knew. Though he had an inkling he knew why.

"Why's his hair like that?"

"It's part of his quirk. He can produce fire and ice." He told him.

Katsuki scoffed, then promptly shoved more ice cream into his mouth, "Bet it's not better than mine." He mumbled. He then quickly looked over to Deku and shoved the bowl until it was in between the two of them. "I got you mint chocolate."

Deku rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but to laugh this time, "You know that's not my favorite. And I said I didn't want any!"

"Yea, but it reminds me of you."

Todoroki was now heading back to the table, and without really asking if it was ok, the twins quickly came to the table and they each took a seat on the other side of Deku and Katsuki.

"I got strawberry and cherry!" "I got vanilla and chocolate!" they each held out their cones to show them off, making Deku 'aww' internally, though Katsuki was unimpressed.

"I got rum cherry." He told them, grinning to himself, as if his choice were superior, and it made him seem more grown up.

Todoroki grinned, "Did they have to check your I.D. for that?"

Katsuki immediately frowned up at Todoroki, "No." he answered, obviously not aware of the joke.

Both Todoroki and Deku chuckled at that, making Katsuki glance between the two of them, becoming even more annoyed.

"Oh, by the way, have you gotten your acceptance letter yet? Mine came in last week." Todoroki asked.

Deku suddenly froze, unsure if Katsuki was aware of what that meant. He wasn't a stupid kid, but it's not like he's needed to know a lot about college just yet.

"Uh, yea. Mine came in a few days ago." Deku could see out of the corner of his eye that Katsuki was still eating the ice cream, and was showing no changes.

"That's good. All that waiting made me nervous." He mumbled. He then checked his phone and then gave his little brothers a pat on the shoulder, "Alright you two. Time to start eating and walking." He gave Deku a wave, "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got more work that needs to be done." He then waved at Katsuki, "It was nice meeting you…" and it was then that Todoroki must have realized he hadn't gotten his name.

"Bakugo." He answered for himself. Though he didn't so much as give him a wave back.

Todoroki chuckled as he followed behind his brothers, "See you later."

"Bye!" Deku called after him.

He then went to grab the spoon on his side of the bowl but couldn't reach it… because it had been grabbed and pulled out of his reach. "Was he talking about your letter to get into the college you want to go to?"

Deku suddenly looked up at Katsuki, but the teen was looking at the table.

"Um, yea. I got mine Monday." He told Katsuki, his hands going to his lap.

"Did you get into one close to home?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit hopeful.

Deku looked down to the table, "No." he answered.

A small while passed before Katsuki spoke again, "Is it one far away?"

Deku could only nod his head, afraid to speak.

Katsuki put his spoon back in the bowl and then slowly slid it in front of Deku, now looking away from him, out the store side window. Deku didn't push him to speak. He didn't ask him how he felt about it.

He could see in the reflection of the window that Katsuki was gently crying, biting his lip from making a sound.

Deku ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to console him properly. One day Katsuki is going to grow up and unfortunately, he won't be there to see that. He felt just as bad, if not worse. But in the end, he knew it was what was best, for the both of them. Katsuki would find new friends, his age, and stop spending so much time at home, by himself, and Deku will be able to get out there too, maybe even find a girlfriend.

But even as he thought about all the good that would come of it, Deku had to fight back soft tears.

Deku started rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Katsuki's back. "This isn't goodbye, Kachan. I'll be back for Christmas and spring break and we can go to the lake again like-" Deku was cut short when Katsuki suddenly turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around Deku and began softly crying into his shoulder.

Deku's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He'd never wanted to hurt Katsuki or make him feel like this. If only he'd started talking about it sooner with him… maybe he'd been more mentally prepared. Maybe they'd be able to spend his last couple of months making the most of it and having as much fun as possible…before everything changed.

With Katsuki's soft whimpers, and the realization that Deku won't be here to watch him become a man, he couldn't help the few tears that crept down his cheeks. He moved Katsuki's arms so that he could turn in his chair and hug him back, rubbing his back again, "Everything is gonna be ok, Kachan. It's just four years. When I'm done, I'm coming right back home. OK?"

Kachan shook his head, "No, you'll make new friends and forget about me…." He whispered into his chest, shaking gently.

Deku ran a hand through Katsuki's hair, trying to calm him down, "No, Kachan. I could never forget you." He assured him. "You're so special to me."

Katsuki gave a few hiccups before he started to calm down, Deku's words able to soothe him. "Promise me." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, his face red with emotion.

Deku grinned, "I promise I won't forget about you." He responded. Sometimes Katsuki didn't sound like he aged a bit from when they first met.

Katsuki's breathing began to regulate, and eventually, he'd composed himself and slowly let go of Deku. He leant up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, making Deku grin. Deku couldn't remember the last time Katsuki given him a kiss, but it was warmly nostalgic of a time now long past.

Katsuki was now blushing immensely, realizing the display he'd just put on in the middle of the ice cream parlor.

"Wanna go back home?" Deku suggested with a smile.

Katsuki nodded and stood, heading for the door, but paused. He turned and came back to grab the now soupy ice cream bowl and was now eating the soup.

Deku chuckled as he stood and followed behind him.

* * *

Months passed in the blink of an eye, and soon Deku was packing up his things and transporting them to his new apartment close to campus. He'd actually managed to roommate with Todoroki, since they were going to the same college, and his Dad didn't want Todoroki in a dorm, but didn't feel comfortable about him being by himself. So the two of them had the place to themselves, and didn't have to pay a dime, thanks to Todoroki's Dad. It was a decently sized apartment, not cramped, but not exactly extravagant. There was only one bathroom, but it did have it's own washer and dryer. The carpet was new, and it was mostly furnished.

He'd gone over the details maybe a thousand times already with friends and family who asked and had to go over even more details about his classes and what the campus was like.

Honestly, this going away party felt more like torture.

But thankfully, his mom was the fun type when it mattered, and she'd allowed him to drink a bit through out the night. Things stopped being unbearable and he was able to relax a little more. Though at some point, that buzzing relaxed sensation turned into a wobbly 'Oh crap, I better hold on to something' sensation.

He'd already told the majority of the visitor's farewell as they left, having to give each of them either a hug or a kiss, them all wishing him luck.

But eventually, he needed to tell the rest of the occupants goodnight, because he needed to retire. He was feeling a little too wobbly and he didn't think any conversation now would be coherent enough.

He gave a relieved sigh as he fell into bed, not bothering to take his shirt or pants off.

"Are you tired now?"

Deku jerked and quickly had to flip on his side to sit up, then saw that it was Katsuki, sitting at his desk, playing some kind of game on his laptop. How the hell had he not noticed him there… Or the brightness of the computer screen even…

"Uh, yea… I'm pretty _tired_…" He told him with a slight chuckle. He'd never really been a drinker, though who is when they're still under the legal age, but he knew Katsuki had never seen him drunk before. He wondered if he'd think less of him. Katsuki had more than likely found his way into his room after he realized none of the conversation happening were interesting, and all the adults wanted to talk about was school or the alcohol being served.

Katsuki turned to glance at Deku with a smirk, "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Deku chuckled as he fell back against the bed, his hand over his stomach.

"Are you spending the night?" he asked, not minding if he was, seeing as how he does all the time, just curious.

"Mmhmm." Katsuki answered, then turned off the game in favor of crawling onto the bed to lay beside Deku. "Does it make you feel dizzy?" he asked.

At first Deku didn't know what the hell he meant by that question, but then chuckled as he realized, "Yea, dizzy and disoriented. Makes it hard to walk." He slurred.

Deku felt the bed shift, and then saw that Katsuki had propped himself up on an elbow, he turned to look at him as he was now. "Will you drink a lot like this in college?"

Deku gave that some thought, "No, probably not…Don't like this…feeling." He told him with a sigh. He had a feeling a lot of things he could regret might happen when he gets drunk.

Suddenly, Katsuki was moving, and moving close. Before Deku knew it, Katsuki was now straddling his hips. If Deku had been sober, this would be an annoying act of attention. Though now, Deku couldn't care less.

Katsuki looked down at Deku, his eyes half lidded, and perhaps he was tired too. Deku thought it was late, so Katsuki would be falling asleep soon. If the guests in the living room didn't leave soon, Katsuki couldn't sleep on the couch, so he'd more than likely be sleeping with Deku in his bed. He hoped he wouldn't kick him in his sleep tonight like he's prone to do.

"Are you going to talk to a lot of girls in college?"

Deku's brows furrowed at the question, "Uhh, maybe? I mean…" Deku was very confused, "Like…friends?"

Even in the soft glow of his computer screen, Deku could see how Katsuki's eyes narrowed, "No, I mean like girlfriends."

Deku wasn't for sure, but he could have sworn he'd heard Katsuki sounding…disdainful? Contempt? "Well…it's not on the checklist, but I mean, if it happens…" he shrugged then.

Katsuki was silent for a long time after that, such a long time in fact, that Deku had started to feel uncomfortable. "Umm…"

"But you told me I was special to you…"

He'd whispered it, hesitantly, unsure of himself. And a little sad. What did Katsuki mean by that? "What… Of course you're special to me…" Deku slowly sat up, his arms wrapping around Katsuki's waist, "Just because I might find a girlfriend doesn't mean you're any less special."

At this distance, Deku could see just how scrunched and angry Katsuki's face was, "You don't need a girlfriend if you have _me_, Deku…"

Suddenly, Deku was getting a very bad feeling about this situation, a sense that was telling him that he needed to send Katsuki home, maybe call his mom to come pick him up.

"I think you're confused…" Deku started, and then grabbed Katsuki by the hips, intending to pick him up and set him back on the ground, to get him off of him.

But Katsuki was suddenly holding his hands there, around his hips, "No, Deku… I think _you're_ confused…" he replied, and he slowly looked up into his eyes, "What does a girlfriend have that I don't?" he whispered.

Deku's eyes widened, "Katsuki, you need to stop and get off of me." He told him, trying his best not to slur as he needed to sound serious. "Right. Now."

Quickly, Katsuki was holding one of his palms up, close to Deku's face, and a few, small crackles emitted from his hand, an apparent warning, "Not until you answer me…"

This was bad. This was very bad. Katsuki was literally threatening him with his quirk, and Deku was steadily losing the upper hand here. Technically, Katsuki was stronger than him, quirk wise, but it was a simple thing for him to just call out to his mom. If that happened, he's sure Katsuki would quickly scurry off in favor of not getting caught in this position.

So he took a big breath in and went to shout "M-" But was abruptly cut off by a hand, "Hey! That's cheating." Katsuki scolded him.

He growled under his breath, "If it's someone you want to talk to, I'm a good listener." He started, "If it's someone to make you laugh, I already do that now." He reasoned, "What else do you need a girlfriend for?" he questioned, unable to comprehend why anyone needed a girlfriend.

Deku was looking away, off and to the left. He needed to get this settled, and fast. He understood that Katsuki was at that age where his hormones were all over the place, but this was going too far.

"Oh…or is it for when you want to do something like this…"

Katsuki suddenly grabbed Deku's hand, making Deku instinctively snatch it away, but Katsuki growled and grabbed it again, then promptly shoved it right to his crotch.

Deku's face went white as he was forced by this much stronger child to touch him, and much to his dismay and horror, he could tell Katsuki was already aroused. "Katsuki, this isn't funny anymore. Stop. This is very wrong, and you know it." He tried reasoning with him, his voice frantic and partly terrified.

But it seemed his words went in one ear and out the other, because the next thing he knew was that Katsuki began dragging his hand up and down in an apparent attempt to pleasure himself through his basketball shorts. Deku looked away, biting his lip as he tried not to think about how he could feel Katsuki become harder just from his fingertips.

"D-Dekuuu…"

Deku's eyes widened, and he made a glance at Katsuki, only to regret it.

Katsuki was breathing heavier, and he could tell his face was lit up, his eyes heavily lidded. He was looking right back at Deku, unashamed at his own actions. Deku was starting to wonder how long Katsuki had been harboring these feelings.

Deku quickly yanked his hand away as soon as he felt his grip loosen slightly, and used that moment to stand up, not caring that it'd make Katsuki fall to the ground.

Unfortunately, Katsuki wasn't about to accept this as the end of his fun and suddenly jolted up to his feet and dived toward Deku, knocking him backwards onto the bed, "That's not nice, Deku!" he growled.

Deku tried pushing Katsuki's shoulders, because the teen was now trying to crawl on top of him, "If you don't stop, you'll get us both in a lot of trouble, Katsuki!" he warned him, hoping he'd be fearful of what his parents might think or do if they found out this was happening.

"I don't care!" he growled back and in one quick motion, Katsuki had a hold of Deku's wrists in one hand, holding them above his head, and it was all over.

Katsuki was grinning down at Deku, an expression he'd never seen on him before, and it sent a chill up his spine. There were many things this child was capable of, which made him dangerous in a sense. That's why it was easy for Deku to be Katsuki's babysitter, because they'd grown up with each other. It was simple for Deku to calm him down when he was acting unruly, or bratty. Katsuki had a level of respect and adoration for Deku that he didn't have with many others.

Or so he thought.

"Don't make a sound, Deku." He whispered down at him, his free hand rubbing up and down slowly on his chest, "Just let me have what I want this one time…Ok?" Katsuki's hand had found the hem of Deku's shirt and was now pulling it up to reveal his stomach and chest, "Let me touch you this once… and I won't ever ask again…"

Deku strained fruitlessly against Katsuki's strong hold. He'd forgotten just how capable he was at overpowering others and manipulating. Of course, he'd never experienced it first hand, at least not like this. He'd always heard of things he'd done at school, reasons as to why he was grounded again.

He'd never actually experienced him using his abilities to gain something from him. It was frightening, because he had no idea how far he was willing to take it. Would Katsuki hurt him? Would he try something with Deku that would be considered…rape?

"Katsuki, please…" he begged, his voice low, yet pleading. "Don't do this… You have no idea how badly your future could be ruined…"

Deku suddenly felt like throwing up, and soon realized why. Katsuki had punched him hard in the gut.

Deku gasped and began to cough, squirming in Katsuki's hold. His body wanted to curl in on itself, but he couldn't move at all. Katsuki's hands seemed to be even tighter than before.

"Shut up, Deku. You're not fooling anyone." Katsuki growled down at him, his eyes squinted, "Like you have the balls to tell someone a 14-year-old molested you." He laughed, "Go ahead. Tell the police a 14-year-old held you down and-" "I'm saying I don't know if I want to come home after college."

That seemed to have gotten Katsuki to shut up. Deku had originally been talking about involving the police if necessary, but seeing as how that didn't phase him, he had to find something that would.

Katsuki stared down at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, "You're lying." He mumbled quietly, his hand becoming tighter around his wrists.

Deku bit his lip, his hands now hurting, "Why would I be?" he grit his teeth, "You're doing something against my will, Katsuki. You're holding me down and about to do things to me that I don't want." He tried yanking his hands again but to no avail, making him sigh, "You need to stop acting so childish!" he lashed out, "Do you think that after you do what you want with me things are going to go back to the way they were?"

At some point Katsuki had begun to cry, soft tears rolling down his cheeks, now realizing the situation he'd put himself in. "If I don't do this now…" Katsuki spoke quietly, "I won't ever be able to again…"

Deku sighed, "There are so many things wrong with that statement…" he mumbled. "Katsuki, have you even thought about my feelings?" he asked, hoping to get him to see reason.

"What if someone was doing this to you right now that you didn't like in that way…?"

Deku watched as Katsuki's brows furrowed, and more tears began to fall from his eyes, and thankfully, finally, his hands grip lessened. Deku was able to pull his hands away and quickly take control of the situation. He grabbed Katsuki up and put him down on the ground, and he went to the light switch, turning it on to look at Katsuki in the light.

But he wouldn't turn around to face him, now embarrassed.

"Katsuki, I'm not mad." He began, "But you need to know that wasn't Okay." Part of him was bluffing about not being mad. Of course he was mad, almost furious in fact. But he'd also been afraid. If he hadn't been able to talk him down like that, there was a hundred percent chance Katsuki would have had his way with him. In what ever form a 14 year old knew how.

Katsuki reached up to wipe away some tears but didn't make a sound. Deku sighed, running his hands through his hair, and it was then that he noticed the way his hands were shaking. He willed himself to calm down.

"I was so scared that you would do something you'd regret." He told him honestly, his voice sounding much more tired than he was. He looked to the back of Katsuki's head, wondering what he thought was going to happen with the way he jumped his bones.

"Everyone has urges. But this is not the right way to…" Deku began shaking his head, not sure which points to stress, "Katsuki, I'm 19! You're only 14! This is illegal, and wrong and bad!" he was trying his best not to shout, not needing to deal with that complication as well.

He could see that Katsuki was beginning to shake, his shoulders twitching.

Deku's brows furrowed, knowing Katsuki needed to be scolded for such behavior… But it's not like he enjoyed doing it.

"Promise me you won't ever do this to anyone else…ok?" Deku came up close to Katsuki, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't hurt anyone-" "I'm sorry, Deku!" Katsuki turned quickly, and was burying his face in Deku's chest, hugging him tightly as he wept.

At first, Deku was inclined to forcefully shove him away, now paranoid of all his actions. But he stopped himself, knowing Katsuki meant it. He held him back, but made sure to put some distance where his pelvis would have rubbed against him.

"I just wanted you to know how I felt… And I was so mad thinking about all the fun you'll have without me…" he mumbled through tears. "I wanted to make sure… you w-wouldn't forget me…"

Deku sighed, one hand running through Katsuki's hair. "Why do you insist I'm going to forget about you?" he mumbled.

Slowly, Katsuki looked up to Deku, his eyes red, "I'm afraid to be alone…" he told him, his face crumpled and pain stricken.

Deku smiled down at him, "What about all your friends from school?"

Katsuki quickly hid his face back into Deku's chest, and mumbled something so quiet and incoherent Deku squinted his eyes, "They'll what?"

Katsuki spoke only a little louder, "They'll make fun of me!" he whimpered then slowly looked back up at Deku, "I don't like any girls in class, and they're starting to say things about me…"

Deku's eyes widened. So this wasn't something spur of the moment, because he wanted to see if he could get away with it while Deku was drunk. Katsuki didn't show any interest in girls at school.

A bright blush spread across Katsuki's cheeks, and he said something that made him sound eight years old again, "I only like _you_, Deku." He admitted quietly.

Deku felt like he would suffer whiplash, unable to keep up with these fluctuating emotions and personalities. And because he was at an utter loss for words, he began to stumble over them, "Uh, y-you…well you're…umm…" he scratched through his hair, afraid to say the wrong thing and hurt Katsuki and leave him here to sit and fester over what he might have said to upset him.

And because Deku was still a little on the drunk side, he finally said something, though whether or not it was the right thing to say, he didn't know.

"Well, firstly… You need to grow up before you can start doing any of these things with _anybody_…" He looked down at Katsuki who seemed to be pouting, "Don't you dare give me that look!" Katsuki buried his face again, making Deku sigh.

"And if you're… into…" he didn't know what the proper conversation to have with a 14-year-old was about their sexuality, and it made him nervous about screwing it up, "If you like boys…that's ok." He told him frankly. "That doesn't mean you're any more or any less than anyone else, ok?"

Katsuki's hold around Deku loosened as he looked up at him fully, "But didn't you just say… that this was bad?"

Deku narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not in the mood for smartass comments, Katsuki…" he warned.

Katsuki flinched as if he'd been hit, "B-But…" he seemed genuinely confused, making Deku sigh.

"No, I meant… You and me, Katsuki. You and me doing those things is bad." He corrected.

"So I should do those things…with other boys?" he asked, his blush deepening.

Deku's eyes widened, "NO!"

Katsuki took a slight step back at the abrupt reply, his brows furrowing in concern.

"I-I mean…" Deku tried reeling it in. He hadn't realized how upset it made him to think Katsuki would be fooling around with other boys while he was gone. "When you're old enough."

Katsuki was now looking at him with pinched brows, frustrated, "But…" he looked down at himself, nervously, "What do I do when…" Deku watched as Katsuki's feet came together, his toes fiddling with one another.

Deku quirked a brow, "Are you saying… you don't' know how to…masturbate?"

How… How? Katsuki had been only moments away from rubbing Deku's hand against his crotch until he came, but he didn't know how to masturbate? Ok, _now_ he was trying to trick him.

But with the way Katsuki blushed an even deeper shade of red made him wonder.

But Deku shook his head, "No."

Katsuki looked up to him, "What?"

"No." he repeated. "This is a conversation for you and your Dad. Not me." There was no way in hell he was about to teach this boy how to masturbate after what just happened.

Katsuki's grip around Deku tightened, his fingers grabbing at his shirt, "Deku, pleeease. My Dad is so…embarrassing." He pleaded. "If you don't show me, I'll just ask someone else. Maybe someone from school…" he whispered, his face bright red.

Deku frowned deeply at that. He understood how awkward it was to have that talk with your parents, especially with someone like Katsuki's Dad. And the thought of Katsuki doing such lewd things with other kids made his blood boil. He was much too young to be doing such things with anyone at all.

Deku growled to himself, one hand covering his face. The timing of all of this couldn't be any better, could it? He wished he had more time, to properly guide Katsuki through the troubling times of teenagerdom. But this was all he could offer him at the moment.

"Ok…" he replied, quietly, and not wanting to look Katsuki in the eyes.

Katsuki's face brightened, smiling widely, and quickly turning to take a seat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. Deku didn't like how eager he was.

Sighing, Deku ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to do this properly. "So, firstly… You need to find some place private, preferably not out in public." He looked at him warningly.

Katsuki nodded, understanding, blushing lightly.

Deku felt his heart pumping faster, not sure if it was embarrassment… or something else he was feeling. He didn't want to think about it too hard.

Deku looked down to the ground as he began, "Once you're alone… You should pull yourself out…and use personal lubricant, or hand lotion, or even your own spit to…" He slowly brought his right hand up to mime the motion of jerking off, "Start to stroke yourself up and down like this." He explained.

"Eventually, you will…cum." He told him, his throat feeling dry. "Make sure you have something nearby, to try and catch it… or clean it up." He told him in conclusion, feeling like his spirit was slowly leaving him. Finally, he looked up to Katsuki, hoping he was satisfied with this explanation.

But unfortunately, Katsuki was looking at him with furrowed brows, looking disappointed. "I thought you were going to show me."

Deku sighed, his head falling back, exasperated, "Katsuki…" his head came forward to look at the teen, "I'm not going to jerk off in front of you." He told him plainly.

Katsuki huffed, and then began pulling his own shorts down.

"…What are you doing?"

Katsuki looked up to Deku with half lidded eyes, "I'm going to try it and you'll tell me if I'm doing it right, ok?"

Deku frowned at him, about to tell him off when he watched him slip his half hard member out, softly stroking it with the tips of his fingers with his left hand as he brought his right hand up to spit in it, like Deku had explained. Katsuki then took up his member in his right hand and began stroking it with a tentativeness, leaning back on his left hand that he'd positioned behind himself.

He looked up to Deku with quirked brows, "Like this?"

Deku wasn't sure, but he almost thought Katsuki was doing this on purpose. As if he was doing it to seduce him. Deku averted his eyes as he felt a blush light up his cheeks, "That's fine."

"Mmm…" he heard Katsuki hum in pleasure, making Deku feel a little uncomfortable now.

"Deku."

Deku looked up to Katsuki, worried at what he might see.

But Katsuki simply reached beside him and patted on the bed, inviting Deku to come sit down beside him. Deku was hesitant to come anywhere near Katsuki at the moment, afraid things might escalate even further. Deku bit his lip, eyeing Katsuki's flicking wrist, and noticed how red his head had already gotten.

He swallowed to try and alleviate the dryness in his throat then decided that he had enough will power to stop whatever may happen…

He came up to the bed and slowly, gingerly took a seat beside Katsuki, but not too closely. He had a good two feet between them.

Katsuki gave a groan, making Deku flinch, looking up at him to see that he was looking right back. He looked just like he did when he was straddling him earlier, as if Deku was still touching him. Deku bit his lip and quickly looked to the ground, now feeling a huge wave of shame coming over him. This was a bad idea. He should've refused him earlier and held his ground. He felt like such an awful person, watching this teenager that he considered to be the brother he never had, and now he could feel that he was…

Katsuki's left hand was suddenly laying on top of Deku's, making him quickly look up to him. When had he gotten so close?

He was smiling softly, his eyes half lidded, "It's ok." He whispered. At first he didn't know what he meant by that, but then saw he was now looking downward and upon following his eyesight, he realized he was now staring at his crotch.

Deku went to snatch his hand away, but Katsuki held onto it tightly, stopping him. "It's ok, Deku!" he repeated, but Deku was still trying to pull away, even as he held on. Deku's eyes were shut tightly, biting his lip so hard he might break the skin. He felt so much shame, so much anguish, he began to shake. He wasn't sure if he was about to burst into tears, or throw up. He'd never, ever thought of Katsuki in this…way. Ever. What suddenly changed? Why was this happening to him? And why was he so easily swayed by this boy's words?

Eventually, Deku stopped trying to pull his hand away.

Katsuki softly grinned, though Deku wasn't looking at him and kept his head turned away from him, he took this as a sign that Deku was ok with it. He wasn't telling him to stop anymore…

Katsuki gave another small moan as he held Deku's hand in one hand and his cock in the other. This was already so exciting, just from this contact alone. He gave another glance at Deku's crotch, happy to see his member was hard as well. Just from the sight of the bulge he could tell Deku was much larger than he was. Though of course he knew that already. Thanks to the many times they'd gone swimming together or even gone to a public restroom together and Katsuki had the guts to steal a glance when Deku wasn't paying attention, either when he was relieving himself or when they were changing out of their wet clothes.

He wondered what it looked like hard.

Slowly, tentatively, as not to upset Deku again, Katsuki reached out to start undoing Deku's belt. Deku simply flinched but otherwise didn't move, or even dare look at him. Katsuki grinned widely and began to quickly undo the belt now and went for his button and zipper next. He had to use both hands for that part, and soon he'd gotten to Deku's boxers. It took a little bit of time, and Katsuki had been a bit shy at first to actually grab for it, but eventually, Katsuki had pulled Deku's now throbbing member out, and Katsuki didn't know how much he would like seeing it. His eyes were half lidded as he gazed upon it, his fingers softly rubbing at it as he admired it.

Deku gave a near silent yelp, his body twitching as Katsuki continued to touch it.

Katsuki grinned widely, knowing Deku was trying to stop himself from making any sounds of pleasure, and the younger man was happy to make it a challenge. His hand became more adventurous, his thumb feeling at the ridges just below the bell end, and then brought his pointer and middle finger up to softly touch and stroke the smooth head, grazing over Deku's slit, and Katsuki was surprised to see Deku's head fall back, his whole-body tensing as he gave a silenced moan. Deku's hands were balled into fists at his sides on the bed, not moving an inch. Katsuki could see how Deku had began to breath heavily.

Katsuki was softly smiling up at Deku, now stroking him just like how he was stroking his own cock. It might not have been any good, but Katsuki was determined to make Deku moan and cum like Katsuki was.

He suddenly looked down at his hand on Deku's member, feeling something dribbling down his fingers. He grinned proudly, very glad to see Deku already excited enough to spill precum. It made him feel he was at least doing it right.

He played with it between his pointer and thumb, rolling it around and spreading it. He blushed brightly before bringing his fingers to his nose to smell at it then tentatively let the tip of his tongue out to taste it. Katsuki didn't have a problem with the taste, his eyes lowering further, his blush brightening as he realized he'd just tasted Deku. He let out a shaky breath as he reached back over to continue stroking.

He could feel the way Deku lightly trembled as he sat on the bed, still refusing to look over at Katsuki and his actions. Katsuki wondered if he'd ever look over. He wanted Deku to see the way Katsuki was enjoying his member.

Katsuki was softly panting, small noises of pleasure now leaving him, the hand on his own cock tightening and stroking faster, "I'm… Gonna cum, Deku…" he whispered to him, his breath hot.

Deku visibly flinched at his words, but didn't say or do anything. His eyes remained tightly shut, not a peep escaping his lips. Katsuki found himself infuriatingly annoyed at that.

He grit his teeth as he growled, low in his throat. "Are you gonna look at me or what?" he asked, hoping to at least get a response, whether or not it was a 'Yes' or 'No'.

When Deku didn't seem like he'd answer, Katsuki tightened his grip on Deku's member and was quite delighted in hearing him give a shaky moan. Though he quickly silenced himself as soon as he'd slipped up, Katsuki still felt himself throb in his hand.

"Fuck yea…" he mumbled, his eyes squinting as he felt himself tensing up. "Let me hear that again…" he mumbled, now picking up their speed and trying every trick in the book to make Deku vocal. Thankfully, his diligence paid off, because he could see and hear how hard it was for Deku to keep it all held in. His arms and legs kept flinching, and this quiet, small whimper was steadily leaving the older boy.

Katsuki bit his lip, knowing he was at the cusp of orgasm, but he found himself wanting more. He knew this was probably the first and last time he'd get to do this with Deku, though he hoped it wasn't. He decided he might as well go all out.

Quickly, he leant to his side, and easily engulfed Deku's member, sucking on his hard cock in a fervor.

Deku immediately reacted, gasping, and stuttering, "Ka-Ka-Katsu…Katsuki!" he mumbled, still trying not to be loud to avoid the others from hearing. His hands rose, though acted as if they were unsure of what to do. Katsuki could feel how his whole body trembled, and his knees drew together tightly. He hummed as he kept up with his sucking, quite liking the taste, and the way his cock felt in his mouth. It was so hard, and he tasted even more precum. Katsuki was sure it wouldn't be much longer now, but soon found himself wanting to prolong things. He let up on his assault just a bit to lavish Deku in long licks and suctioning kisses along his shaft.

It felt good to finally let loose in front of Deku, even if it were like this. He'd kept up this innocent good boy act for a while now. Honestly, he was surprised Deku didn't find out about it sooner. It was laughable, how Deku fell for the whole not knowing how to masturbate bit. Katsuki was fourteen now, how in the hell did he not know he was already masturbating.

Though, he'll admit. Some parts weren't exactly an act. He'd actually found himself crying when he found out about Deku leaving for college nearly four hours away. Of course, it was in the privacy of his own home, in his room right after his mother had informed him. His mom and Deku's mom were very close, and had just gotten off the phone with each other. Later, he figured it'd be worthwhile crying in front of Deku to get a hug out of it. He was even able to sneak in a little kiss.

If Deku ever found out about just how much of a bully Katsuki actually was, he's pretty sure he wouldn't hold him in such a special place in his heart. Katsuki had a sick sense of satisfaction in playing this little game with Deku. He knew one day, he'd be able to take that trust he'd built up with him and use it to his advantage somehow. It might have been about two years ago, plotting out how he wanted to toy with him. Katsuki was honestly smarter than anyone could have realized. And entirely more sadistic.

Katsuki grinned as he lapped at Deku's balls, his hand stroking along his saliva slickened shaft. "Do you like this, Deku?" he whispered up at him. Of course, getting no response.

Katsuki gave a dark chuckle, then slowly wrapped his lips around the head once again, using his tongue to swirl around it. That's when he got a nice loud, wobbly moan from Deku, which made him immediately clasp a hand over his own mouth to stifle it.

Katsuki groaned, speeding up his efforts as now all he wanted was to feel and taste Deku's release in his mouth. He took his whole length in his mouth, making him gag a bit, but not enough to detour him from doing so. Deku inhaled quickly, and made an exquisite growling moan, muffled of course, his hips thrusting upward, out of his control. Katsuki was taken by surprise by his actions, and then added by the fact that Deku came in copious amounts in his mouth, Katsuki had no chance. He came alongside Deku, his cum shooting off and onto the carpet and dribbling down his knuckles.

Katsuki swallowed up most of Deku's cum, letting a bit sit on his tongue to allow himself to savor the taste. He'd watched plenty of porn, and he'd only dreamed of being able to do this sort of thing. He hummed deep in his throat before swallowing the rest.

He then looked up to Deku, not sure of what he'd see, but eager to find out. Though, what he did see wasn't at all what he would have expected.

Deku looked to be softly crying, small streaks of tears now trickling down his face.

Katsuki's heart dropped. He immediately let go of Deku and quickly glanced around the room. He found a box of tissues to quickly clean his hands and then hurriedly tried his best to clean his mess up off the floor, where it had landed. His heart now best rapidly in his chest, but this time, more in terror. He never thought Deku would feel this way afterwards. He'd always imagined that if he just got his chance to do what he wanted to with Deku, he'd eventually come around to liking him and enjoying it. He never once thought Deku might feel… shame.

Katsuki hesitantly came towards Deku, gently tucking him away back into his underwear and pants, zipping him back up. He nervously stood close to Deku, who was still silently crying, and unwilling to face him.

"Umm…" Katsuki started, though unsure of himself, "D-Deku, I'm sorr-" "_Get out_." Deku interrupted him, his voice shaky, but low, and emotional.

Katsuki flinched, his heart dropping even further. He now felt desperate to turn back the effects of his actions, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. "No, wait!"

Deku began to slowly shake his head, but Katsuki went on, "I-I'm sorry! Please, Deku… I l-like you, Deku… I just thought, because you got hard, too-" "_Bakugo_…"

Katsuki's eyes went wide. He could never remember a time when Deku had called him by his surname. That's when he realized he'd really screwed up.

Katsuki's hands balled into fists at his sides, his head bowing as he stared down at the carpet. His body softly trembled as the reality slowly sank in. What had he done…

"Go home…" Deku uttered, his voice a little quieter, still trembling.

Katsuki didn't say a word, though a frustrated '_tch_' left him before he quickly stormed out of Deku's room.

Deku sat on his bed for some several minutes after that, trembling as hot tears streamed down his face, still frozen in place from shame and embarrassment. Why hadn't he stopped him? Why had he enjoyed it so much? Even as he told himself he needed to push Katsuki away, slap his wrist and send him home, all he could do was shutter at the way his tongue had danced along his shaft. His sweet, innocent Kachan… What had changed, and how had he not noticed for so long? Was he not the adult? Was he not the responsible one? What went wrong? Why had Deku allowed this act to happen? But more importantly… How was he going to live with this, now?

Katsuki hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings as he left. He was sure there were just a few house guests left as he sped past them, not bothering to say his goodbyes. He didn't care if they saw how distressed he might have seemed. He didn't care if he seemed to be acting differently than he'd usually be. He needed to get out of there before his anger spilled over.

On the sidewalk, Katsuki seethed with boiling anger. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This went south so fast. All he wanted was to give Deku something to think about while at school and hopefully it would have been something he looked forward to when he eventually returned. He wanted to insure Deku wouldn't mess around with any worthless nobodies at college. He thought it had been flawless.

But he hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Deku might not feel the same way… He had to break out the fake tears to get him to stop being so angry. Thankfully he'd found an alternate route in discussing masturbation. It had felt so liberating to whip it out in front of him and so openly pleasure himself to his image…

And he felt like he was slowly winning over Deku with his display, especially when he noticed how hard he'd gotten… and when he didn't attempt to stop him when he started to touch him.

Katsuki growled and then shouted aloud, "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT IT, WHY'D YOU LET ME KEEP GOING, DUMBASS?!"

He got a look from a man on the other side of the road, who quickly looked away and went a little faster down the street.

Katsuki was so pissed. This was supposed to be the day he confessed to the only person he's ever felt anything for. Deku was supposed to be shocked but accepting. They would kiss, and maybe, just maybe, take things further. And then in four years, Deku was supposed to come home and then they could really begin their relationship.

This was fucking disastrous.

But Katsuki started to realize he also felt… Regret. A deep, deep, regret.

It would be an utter miracle if Deku even came home from college at all, thanks to Katsuki.

Maybe if he hadn't acted so innocent…

Maybe if he'd been more like himself around Deku from when he started to change. But… He'd been so afraid that Deku wouldn't be as affectionate towards him anymore… Even if they were basically the same height. And Katsuki's build had changed immensely. At this stage, Katsuki could carry 10 Dekus if he wanted. But Deku hadn't treated him any differently. He was still like his little brother. Perhaps that had been the biggest shock for Deku when Katsuki began his seduction. Maybe if he'd left more hints here and there. Or maybe even flirted a little…

In the back of Katsuki's mind, buried beneath pride and lust, the concept of his age being an issue never came to the forefront of his mind. Age didn't matter to him, because he believed himself just as mature as Deku, despite how wrong he was. He hadn't realized just how unequal they were to each other, stemming from Katsuki's insistence of acting like he were still a child in front of Deku.

Katsuki growled as he frustratedly scratched through his hair with both hands. How could he be so stupid? He just completely ruined his one and only chance…

Slowly, he came to a stop on the street. Tears began rolling down his face, despite his fierce growling and the steam that emitted from his clenched fists.

Quickly he turned and smashed his hand against a vending machine, blowing it up with a loud bang. The glass shattered and the lights all blew out, some drinks bursting open and fizzing out everywhere. He growled, and then yelled aloud, frustration and sadness overwhelming him, "WHHHYYY!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Deku had grabbed his last bag of clothes and his electronics and left immediately the following morning, after his going away party. His mother had been concerned, because he wasn't supposed to be leaving for another two days, but Deku insisted he wanted more time to familiarize himself with the campus. It was all he could muster to explain the early departure.

He hadn't received any phone calls or texts from Katsuki as he drove himself to his new apartment, and he figured Katsuki was too ashamed or even embarrassed to do so. Deku was eager to shove it completely from his mind, and burry himself in his studies, so he didn't mind the radio silence.

The apartment had a few more furnishings than last time he'd been there, Todoroki having them moved in the previous week. The furniture made the apartment seem a lot classier than it was, which was fine by him. Honestly, he was in a fog since last night, feeling lethargic and apathetic. He was pretty sure he'd cried himself to sleep.

He sighed, running a hand down his face. He'd already showered this morning, but he had the urge to take another. A shiver ran down his back, a fresh wash of shame over taking him as he dared to remember the events of last night.

He noticed at that moment that he'd entered the apartment and had stood in the living room for the past 15 minutes.

Deku slumped off towards his room, laying his bag on the ground at the foot of his new bed and slowly lay atop it without pulling back the blankets. He reached up and grabbed a pillow to clutch close to his chest. A wavering sigh left him, wanting to grab his phone, but realized it was to see if Katsuki had tried calling or texting him. He growled to himself, burying his face into the pillow to give a muffled scream.

What was wrong with him…

Even after what happened last night, all he could think about was Katsuki. He was pretty sure he wasn't even upset by the act itself but by the fact that by default this meant he could no longer talk with Katsuki. At least not like they used to.

Deku sighed, giving up and reaching for his phone in his pocket.

No calls, no texts.

It was already 1PM, and he was sure that Katsuki knew by this point Deku had left earlier than expected. He didn't know why, but Deku began to cry. Why wasn't Katsuki trying to contact him? He knew he tried to apologize last night, but it was still too fresh to process any of it. He had to send him off, or else he'd more than likely break down further in front of him. He was expecting him to try again… At some point…

Deku realized he missed Katsuki already.

He had so many plans to bring Katsuki up with him for a weekend every now and then, and coming home for surprise visits, and then there were the holidays. So it wouldn't have been that bad. It wouldn't have felt that distant.

But now all he could do was weep as it felt like all the good times they could've had were ruined.

Just then, Deku's phone began to ring, and he immediately lit up, expecting it to be Katsuki. But his expression changed when his caller I.D. showed it was only Todoroki.

He gave a sigh before answering, trying his best to sound alright, "Hello?"

"Midoriya, are you already at the apartment?"

"Oh, yes actually. I know we talked about leaving in two more days, but I just had to leave this morning. I hope that's alright." He explained, hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Of course, it's your home too, so you can do as you please." Todoroki reassured. "Just wanted to make sure things were alright there."

Deku gave a small smile, "Yea, I'm good. I'll see you when you get here." He told him, implying he wanted to end the conversation.

Thankfully Todoroki got the hint, "Alright then. See you soon."

And with that, they hung up.

Deku was at least a little less upset. He rubbed at his sore eyes and decided he needed to get up and start trying to eat something. He was extremely glad he had these two days to himself before anything important school wise starts. He was sure he'd be out of commission for a bit.

* * *

Deku was sitting on the couch, flipping through his phone, not even sure if he even wanted to leave the apartment, even after he realized there still wasn't any food in the apartment. It was now seven, and he hadn't eaten all day, but he neither had the strength nor motivation to do anything about it.

He'd been mindlessly looking through social media feeds, though it wasn't as if he was actually reading any of it and retaining it.

"I need a life…." He mumbled to himself. As he thought on that more, he realized just how much of his life had been revolved around Katsuki. If he wasn't studying hard, he was running around with Katsuki, doing whatever.

He knew having a girlfriend was something that would have been nice to have, but the prospect of cutting into his time with Katsuki was something that detoured him from making any moves. He sighed heavily. Thinking about 'girlfriends' and Katsuki made him think of how he straddled him and whispered gruffly to him…

Deku's eyes widened.

As he'd thought of that moment from last night, he felt the familiar sensation of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

Deku slowly stood up and went to the bedroom where he slumped back into bed. He was going to try very hard not to think about what just happened. Or else he'd spend the rest of the night crying into a pillow.

* * *

Katsuki had been pacing back in forth in his room the morning after the party, debating on whether or not he should go back to Deku's house and properly apologize. Or should he call first? Or text? No, a text was extremely inappropriate. Maybe he should give it another day? Deku's wasn't supposed to be leaving for another few days anyway.

Katsuki sighed, running his hands through his hair. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he let his own feelings get in the way of Deku's? What was he supposed to do now? How was he going to fix this?

Katsuki growled, grabbing an empty soda can off his desk and crushing it in his hands. "I hate this…." He grumbled. This fall he was supposed to be starting school at U.A., and just thinking of that made him realize that Deku had been right. He could have very well gone to the police to report him, and then royally fucked his whole situation.

A long sigh left him as he fell back onto his bed. He'd barely slept at all the night before, and had been up since early. He knew he at least needed to apologize. He frowned to himself. What if Deku didn't accept and left for college hating Katsuki? He shook his head, rubbing it into his pillow. He wasn't going to think about that. Deku was forgiving. He'd understand.

And with that small bit of enthusiasm, he got out of bed and actually got dressed. He was going to apologize and get down on his knees and beg for his forgiveness if he needed to.

* * *

It didn't take long before Katsuki was knocking at Deku's apartment door. He sighed, hoping his hair looked fine. When Deku's mom answered, she looked happy to see him, but then quickly looked saddened right after, "Oh, Katsuki, if you're here for Izuku, I'm afraid you just missed him." She informed him.

Katsuki's eyes widened, "What…?"

"I'm sorry Honey, I tried making him stay, but he was determined."

"Wait… I thought he had more time…" Katsuki was baffled, trying to absorb the information.

"I know, he wasn't supposed to be leaving until Tuesday, but he changed his mind this morning." Mrs. Midorya pouted, reaching a hand out and caressing Katsuki's face, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Katsuki. Izuku says he'll make lots of visits home." She smiled to him.

Katsuki gave a small and half-hearted laugh, "You're right. I n-need to be getting home then…" he mumbled.

They said their farewells and Katsuki turned to go home.

Katsuki didn't know how he felt. He stared down at the sidewalk, realizing he was having déjà vu. His face contorted into a scowl, gritting his teeth as he became angry. Deku didn't even say goodbye… He was so upset over what Katsuki did that he left without telling him…

It wasn't until now that Katsuki realized he was crying, his tears rolling down to his chin. He angrily rubbed away his tears with the back of his hand. "Damn it, Deku…" he growled to himself.

* * *

College had been an eye-opening, life changing experience for Deku. He'd met some amazing people and even people he'd never have guessed in a million years. But trying to condense it all in a short summary was both tedious and all together too hard. It was much easier to say things were going well and he was doing just fine.

Deku had avoided going home until the holidays, and made visits very brief. He didn't inform anyone of his visits except his mother, and made sure to leave the following morning, very early. That's how his four years of college went by.

But today was different. He was finally returning after four years, with his newly acquired degree. He'd be staying back home with his mother until he was ready to start work at the new facility built in the busier part of town. He'd been recommended by his professor for immediate hire after college, but had informed all parties he'd want some time off between graduation and starting in his new career.

So, Deku sat on his old bed, smiling down at his phone as he sent Todoroki a text, letting him know he made it home safe. Most his things sat in boxes in his old room, making him realize just how small his old room was. It was a little cramped, but not unbearably so.

He sighed, letting his arms support him as he leaned back. What was he going to do now? He had a good two months before his first day at the facility began, so he had some time. He thought about possibly traveling, but to where, he wasn't sure. Honestly, he just felt tired, and little drained when it came to driving and moving around.

He figured he'd spend some time in town before his next venture.

Just then there was a knock at Deku's door, just before his mother popped her head in, "Izuku? Are you napping?"

"No, I'm awake." He stood to meet her at the door, "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no, I just…" she hesitated, her eyes averting to the side for a moment before she continued. "I was wondering if you'd spoken to anyone yet?"

Deku's brow quirked, "Like who?" he knew he'd spoken to most of his friends, and really the only person he cared to tell, he was already standing in front of.

"Well," she began, sounding a bit nervous, "Like…Kachan?" she questioned, looking up to her son, who had shot up a few inches over the years.

Deku felt ice in his veins. He'd not thought of Katsuki for a while. Perhaps not at all after his second year. He looked down to the ground, not even sure where to even start.

"Why…" Deku shook his head slightly, "Who said I wasn't going to?" He tried to act as if the question didn't phase him, but his mother had already gathered that it had.

"Well, you haven't spoken to him since you left for college…" she reminded him, chidingly.

Sometimes he didn't like the fact that his mother and Katsuki's mother were best friends. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, now no longer trying to hide his uncomfortableness.

"Izuku, what happened between you two?" she finally asked. He'd forgotten that he hadn't exactly told her anything about the situation. He always avoided the topic or changed the subject whenever it was brought up. He wondered what Katsuki told his mother…

"It's a little hard to explain…" he began, formulating an excuse as he spoke, having not really given it any thought. "But basically… Katsuki didn't like how I was leaving for college in the first place. And then, the night of the party… We got into a huge argument… and I guess I haven't had the guts to face him again." He concluded. He realized that what he'd just told his mother was technically the truth. Give or take a few details.

Izuku's mother sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Well now that you've got all this free time, I suggest you get your butt over to his place and make amends." She told him, less of a suggestion and more of a command.

"His place?" she looked at her, a little confused, "Isn't he still in high school?"

"No, he's already graduated. He has an apartment close to the hero agency in town." She then quickly scampered off for a moment before coming back with a sticky note, "This is his address." She told him, sticking it to Deku's chest. She seemed to be very excited, and then quickly pulled out her cell to no doubt inform Katsuki's mother that Deku would finally be making his way to go see her son.

Deku sighed, watching as his mother excitedly flitted about the living room. He slowly backed back into his room, shutting the door behind himself. He took his seat back on the bed, thinking about what he'd gotten himself into. He also wondered how often his mother saw Katsuki, because it sounded like they still stayed close, which was some how annoying to him. Deku opened his phone and searched though his contacts, finding Katsuki quickly, though the contact name was Kachan. His brows furrowed in nostalgia and sadness. He realized that he actually did really miss his little guy. Though now, he probably wasn't so little anymore. It actually made him chuckle slightly.

He wondered what his costume looked like, and whether or not he was a sidekick. He grinned. Maybe enough time has passed that this wouldn't be as difficult as he's making it out to be in his head. Maybe Katsuki had grown up enough to talk about things and finally get over them, like adults. He just hoped he wouldn't be too mad about him basically ghosting him for four years.

Yea, no, he was probably pissed. But if he knew him well enough, he wouldn't stay pissed for long.

Deku smiled at the contact number on his screen. He couldn't wait to see his Kachan.

* * *

Deku had decided to show up unannounced, purely so that he could surprise Katsuki. He hoped he wasn't in the middle of something, or perhaps he had company… Maybe he should have planned this a little better. Maybe gotten Katsuki's mother in on it.

Well it was too late now, as he stood at the door of the decent looking apartment building, he'd been sent to. He sucked in a deep breath and finally rang the door bell a few times. "Please don't kill me, Katsuki…" he mumbled to himself.

There were a few moments of silence, where Deku thought that maybe he wasn't home, but then he heard loud footsteps approaching, making him nervous. Like maybe Katsuki knew he was coming and was going to immediately beat him up or something like that. But then once the door finally swung open, his nervousness shed and was replaced by confusion.

"Hey-Ohhhh, you're not my girlfriend." A young man, possibly the same age as Katsuki, with red spikey hair answered the door. He still smiled at Deku, despite the confusion, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I might have the wrong apartment." Deku scratched the back of his neck, "I'm actually looking for Katsuki Bakugo…" he told him, hoping they might be neighbors.

The young man began to laugh, "No, no, you've got the right place. We're roommates." He told him, "Are you from the agency?"

Deku gave a sheepish laugh as well, "No, I'm actually an old friend of Katsuki's. I just got back from college-" "Oh my God, are you Deku?" The man interrupted him, making Deku both confused that he knew who he was, and annoyed that he used the nick-name.

"Izuku Midorya, but yes. Katsuki did call me Deku." He answered, nervously chuckling.

"Holy crap!" the man looked at him with wide, amazed eyes, "I'm Kirishima. I went to U.A. with Bakugo." He introduced himself and stepped aside, inviting Deku inside.

Deku accepted and stepped in, noting how nice it actually smelt and clean the place looked. He was actually quite surprised. "Wow." He mumbled, "I wouldn't have imagined Katsuki's place looking so…clean." Though much of the furniture looked new, not exactly luxurious, but definitely not something Katsuki would have picked out. The apartment probably came furnished.

Kirishima chuckled, "Well, that's only because I've been bringing my girlfriend over, and I figured the place needed the sprucing." He told Deku.

They made their way to the living room where Deku took a seat. He then glanced up at Kirishima, "By the way…" he began, "I take it that… Katsuki has talked about me?" That would be the logical thing, but what worried Deku is exactly how much Katsuki talked about him… and in how much detail.

Kirishima grinned, "Only like all the time."

Deku grimaced slightly, unsure of how he felt about that.

"Well anyway, I actually have to be going now." He informed Deku, heading back towards the door, keys in hand, "Bakugo should be out soon, so I'll let him know he's got company." Right before the front door, Kirishima knocked on a door to the right, "Hey, you've got a visitor." He told him, making Deku realize he'd walked into the apartment, right passed where Katsuki had been. He realized then that his heart was starting to race.

There was a grunt in reply, and the tone of the voice, and how deep it was, made Deku's eyes widen. That was Katsuki.

Kirishima gave Deku a wave over his shoulder as he left, Deku gave a wave back, his hands clasping together soon after. He didn't know why he was so damn nervous all of a sudden. And why he was now hoping he looked alright.

It was a few minutes later, but Deku heard the sound of water being turned off, making him wonder why he hadn't heard the shower going before then. Holy shit, Katsuki had been in the shower. Deku swallowed to alleviate the dryness in his throat.

Just then, he heard loud music coming from the bathroom, then a blow dryer. He guessed Katsuki was getting ready to go somewhere. He hoped he wasn't coming at a bad time. Kirishima didn't mention anything about it being a bad time. Deku was finding every little thing to worry about, his thumbs twiddling as he waited, sweating bullets on the couch.

Finally, he heard the dryer turn off, and the music dem down until it was silent. Soon, the bathroom door opened, and Deku saw the shockingly tall figure of Katsuki come up the short hallway, towel around his shoulders, and wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that went down to right above the knee. And nothing else.

Deku immediately knew this was a bad idea.

"Who the hell comes by unannounced at this-" Katsuki had been talking in an annoyed growl, looking down at his phone, coming towards the living room, but his words stopped in their tracks when he glanced up. His eyes widened, the annoyed expression falling, his mouth slightly agape. His phone was forgotten, slowly falling at the wayside.

"Izuku…"

Deku was suddenly upset that Katsuki wasn't using his nick-name. And he wasn't sure why. Regardless, he smiled wearily at Katsuki, standing, "H-Hey…Kachan."

"What…What are you doing here?" he Katsuki asked, still very confused, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Uh, well I just graduated a week ago, so I'm… I'm back home now." Deku tried to sound upbeat, but still managed to sound unsure of himself and nervous.

"I know that, I mean what are you doing _here_?" Katsuki corrected, his expression slowly slipping back into annoyed.

This wasn't what Deku was expecting, but he wasn't entirely surprised. He took a deep breath and sighed out, "I came to talk with you, Kachan." He told him, sounding more resolute. "And… apologize."

Katsuki's brows suddenly furrowed as he scrutinized Deku. "For what?" he asked it in a way that seemed like he was looking for a very specific answer. As if Katsuki had been thinking of this for a very long time. It unsettled Deku.

Deku lost a little bit of his confidence after that, "W-Well it's been four years and I haven't really… talked with you or visited…" he mumbled.

Katsuki scoffed, "_That's_ what you're apologizing for? _That_?!" He scoffed again, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. He smiled in a way as if stunned into disbelief.

Deku closed his eyes for a moment, not liking the direction this was taking. He then opened his eyes, looking at Katsuki sincerely, "I've missed you a lot, Kachan."

It seemed Katsuki wasn't expecting this, because all of a sudden, he looked to be blushing, his eyes wide, "What the hell…"

"I came to make amends. I… I want us to have a relationship again. I want us to-" "I don't think that'll be possible, on the count of how I sucked your dick when I was 14."

Katsuki looked to Deku with a deadpan expression, unflinching. Deku was a little flustered, hoping they didn't have to discuss the particular reason why they drifted apart. He couldn't hold gazes with Katsuki, and had to avert his eyes. "Kachan…" he started, quietly, "I was hoping you'd have grown a little so that we could-" "Excuse me?" Katsuki interrupted again.

"Are you here to apologize or call me an idiot?" he growled at Deku, his brows drawn down low. Deku didn't know what it was, but Katsuki was definitely less easy to talk to.

Deku shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I'm saying I want to move pass that-" "Oh no, that's exactly what you meant." He growled, a little louder now, and even taking a couple steps closer to Deku, almost threateningly. "Because even back then, when I fucking told you how much I liked you, you treated me like a dumb kid who didn't know a damn thing!"

At this point, Katsuki was nearly yelling, a finger pointing at Deku accusingly. "You have no idea how hurt I was when you were just gone the next morning, Izuku…" Katsuki's voice began to faulter slightly at the end, wavering. "I thought you hated me…" he growled, his eyes now sad, remembering the pain he'd went through. "I made some mistakes after that day that I fucking regret, but I never regretted the way I felt about you." He told Deku anger and sadness swirling inside him. It was obvious he'd been holding in these feelings for a long time.

"So yea, I didn't call or text you either. So I guess that makes us even. Asshole." He growled, spitting the last word.

Deku was visibly shaken. He knew he'd probably hurt Katsuki with his actions, but he had no idea just how bad it had been. He sighed, "I am so sorry I avoided you, Kachan. But I'm here now. And we can be friends again." He smiled hopefully at him, coming a little closer to him. Honestly, all he wanted was to hug him closely and keep apologizing. And really, he hadn't exactly been avoiding Katsuki because he was uncomfortable with him, but he'd been very uncomfortable with the way his body had reacted to it all. And how it kept reacting every time he thought about it.

Katsuki began to slowly shake his head, "I don't think that'll be possible…" he mumbled, looking down at the ground, his voice low.

Deku's brows furrowed, "Why not? It's not too late, Kachan."

Katsuki smirked slightly, giving a humorless chuckle, "It's not gonna happen in the way you want, Idiot."

Deku raised a brow at that, "What do you mean?" Deku asked, stepping even closer. He knew it wouldn't be easy to forgive and forget. He was willing to take it as slowly as needed, to rekindle the relationship they had. He was willing to give Katsuki the space he needed.

Katsuki slowly looked Deku in the eyes, just staring at him, unmoving, for a while before he finally spoke, "Because I still like you, Dumbass." His voice a deep growl, husky and intimidating.

Deku's eyes widened, now taking a few steps back. He had just felt that same feeling he'd felt all those years ago, just thinking about Katsuki's voice in his ear. He'd just gotten a tingle up his spine. This was bad. This was really bad. He needed to leave, and quickly. But Katsuki was standing right in front of the hall leading out of the apartment, blocking him off.

"And if my memory is correct… I'm pretty sure you like me too." Katsuki spoke, now stepping towards Deku, letting the space between them lessen.

Deku looked to Katsuki, frantic, "What are you talking about… I don't-" "Of course you do. Why else would you let me suck you off?" Katsuki spoke, his voice taking on a more seductive tone. "You had plenty of opportunities to stop me." He smiled at Deku, his eyes half lidded.

Deku was starting to panic. Not only was Katsuki closing in on him, but he was starting to realize just how much of an effect his voice was having on him, "I need to go back home, Kachan." He told him, trying to sound stern.

"Oh no. You said you came here to apologize. But I think I'm seeing right through that." He grinned wide at Deku, "I think you came here for this…" he mumbled, taking one end of the towel still around his neck and tugging it till it slipped down off his neck. He let it go to the ground, his upper body now fully exposed to Deku. "And there's no way in hell I'm letting you get away like last time." He growled.

Deku was now breathing heavily, his eyes darting around, trying to find an escape route. Even though Deku had grown a bit, Katsuki had grown massively. He didn't bother responding to his provocations anymore.

"Come on, Izuku. Let me show you how much I've… Learned." He chuckled slightly, and in an instant, Katsuki lunged for Deku, but he'd been ready. He dodged the lunge and was quickly making his way to the front door. But before he could get there, large, strong arms were wrapped around his waist and then began lifting him up. Deku gave a startled gasp, his hands going to Katsuki's arms, "Kat-Katsuki, let me down right now!" he ordered, but to no avail.

Katsuki quickly carried Deku to a room in the back, past the living room and kitchen, all while Deku struggled and kicked and squirmed. Katsuki wasn't hired at his local agency for nothing. He had Deku securely in his grasp and carried on through the pain of getting repeatedly kicked in the shins, and having his hair pulled at.

Deku was thrown down onto a bed, the lights being turned on a moment later. He quickly oriented himself to spring out of the bed, but before he could get his feet on the ground, a strong hand grabbed him by the wrist and he felt a cold slap of metal against his wrist. Deku quickly looked, his eyes going wide as he saw a hand cuff around his wrist. He looked to Katsuki he only grinned at him, as if deranged.

Deku snatched his hand away and immediately punched Katsuki square in his face, making him grunt, but didn't seem to have enough of an effect, because the next thing he knew, Katsuki now had a hold of both his wrists. He was yanked and pulled, closer and closer towards the head of the bed, and before he knew it, his other wrist was locked in the remaining cuff. As Katsuki's hands slowly left from around his wrists, Deku went to yank his hands down, only for them to be kept in place. He looked up to find that his wrists were being kept in place because the cuffs had been entwined with the metal bars of the headboard.

Deku slowly looked back to Katsuki, both shocked and horrified. "K-Katsuki, what are you… What are you doing…?" his voice was quiet, still in shock.

Katsuki looked to be breathing a little heavily, looking over Deku with lust hazy eyes. "I told you…" he began, looking Deku in the eyes, "I'm not letting you get away, Deku." Katsuki licked his lips.

Katsuki had used his nick-name, and with the way he looked at him… Deku was losing his ability to ignore his own body, and it was becoming apparent. Sweat began beading at his brow, now realizing there was no talking his way out of it like last time.

Katsuki chuckled, his eyes lowering to Deku's crotch, "I knew it."

Deku quickly slammed his legs shut, trying to hide his erection and averting his eyes from him, a deep blush settling over his face. He didn't dare say a word.

"Oh no." Katsuki quickly crawled closer to Deku, his hands grabbing at Deku's knees and forcing them apart, making Deku let out a whimper. His legs shook with the effort to try and close his legs against Katsuki's strong grip. Katsuki didn't waste any time and decided he wanted Deku's cargo shorts off, his underwear getting yanked off in the process as well.

"W-Wait! Katsuki-" "Shut up!" Katsuki growled, yanking Deku's shoes off, probably not wanting to get kicked again. "You don't get to protest! Not after getting hard like this…" He told him, then firmly grasped Deku's hard cock in hand. His grin was wide and almost Chesire.

Deku gasped, looking down at Katsuki's hand before closing his eyes and trying to hold in a pleasured hum. Katsuki really wasn't playing around. Deku was scared, wondering how far he'd take it this time. Though it also excited him. Something he tried very hard not to think about.

Katsuki began stroking Deku, slowly, his thumb pressing along the bottom of the shaft, then played along the tip, toying at his slit. Deku bit his lip but was unable to stop the shuddering whine that left him. Memories began flooding back, sensations and feelings. Shame and embarrassment.

A low hum left Katsuki, "You're just as hot as you were back then." He told Deku in a gravely tone. His other hand came to rest on his inner thigh, lightly rubbing and petting. "You know last time," he began, "I didn't get to see this much of you." He grinned down at him. Katsuki shifted, his knees going to either side of Deku's thighs, pinning them down, keeping his erection exposed to him.

"And you know…" Katsuki continued, his hands now going to his own shorts, "You didn't get to see much of me at all, did you?" he asked, though he wasn't exactly looking for an answer.

Katsuki chuckled as he slowly undid his shorts and pulled himself out. Deku couldn't help but to peek and immediately become even more flustered. Katsuki was… bigger… though that wasn't entirely surprising. But his member itself was… bigger than average. It made him squirm, still attempting some sort of escape despite its futility.

"Katsuki, please, I-" "What did I say about protesting?" Katsuki growled, reaching down to grab tightly around his cock, a little painfully. It made Deku wince and moan. "It's a little late for you to say you don't want it…" his tone had become a little gentler, his hand easing up to stroke him.

Deku closed his eyes and bit his lip, another almost painful sounding moan leaving him. Katsuki sneered, though mostly amused, "You're a lot noisier than last time. Guess you can't pretend it's not happening, huh?"

Deku opened one eye to look at Katsuki, not liking his expression, but was inexplicably turned on by it. His cock gave a throb in Katsuki's hand, precum leaking down his fingers. He moaned aloud, unable to bring himself to muffle it, his head falling back into the pillows.

Katsuki's eyes widened, "Shit… That's what I'm talkin about." He growled, mesmerized, now more enthused to keep going. He picked up his pace on Deku's cock, his precum acting as a lubricant, Deku in turn moaning louder, "Ahhh, fuuck…" he let out.

Katsuki had began stroking himself, growling as he watched Deku below him. He quickly decided to switch it up and grasped both their cocks in one hand, stroking them together, but couldn't help himself as he started to thrust in his own hand, against Deku's slick member, "Fuck yea…" he growled, biting his lip as he hummed lowly.

Deku was having a hard time opening his eyes, but eventually managed to, looking down at their members then up to Katsuki to see he was looking down at him, their eyes connecting. He was so deep in pleasure, he didn't try hiding it any longer, "H-Harder, Kachan…" he whimpered up at him.

Katsuki's eyes closed as a hard groan left him, even making him pause in his motions, afraid he would cum that instant. But as soon as he was sure he wouldn't he got down on his hands and knees, their bellies touching, now thrusting against Deku, rutting their cocks together, the space becoming a wet, sticky mess.

"You're driving me fucking insane, you Dumbass…" he growled in Deku's ear, sounding breathless.

Deku let out a loud, shaky moan, having the urge to wrap his arms around Katsuki, pulling at the cuffs subconsciously. "Ka-Kachan!" he yelled his name, moments before he came, whining and trembling beneath him.

Katsuki growled roughly, his own body shaking as his own orgasm was close as well. Hearing Deku scream his name made his eyes roll in the back of his head, and as he gripped the sheets tightly, he let out a ravenous growl, his seed spilling out over Deku's still trembling body. As Katsuki came down from his high, he slowly opened his eyes to look down at Deku. A grinned curled his lips.

"This is gonna be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Deku could feel how sweat rolled from his body, soaking into his shirt that was a disheveled mess, both he and Katsuki's seed staining it. Slowly his eyes opened, only slightly aware that Katsuki had said anything at all.

"What…" he mumbled, still breathless, his eyes blinking blearily up at Katsuki.

Katsuki gazed down upon Deku, taking in the sight that was his new lover below him. One hand came up to run through his dark green hair, silently praising him.

As Deku started coming down from his orgasm, and coming back to his senses, it wasn't before long that the familiar hot wash of shame took hold of him. As he looked up at Katsuki, a blush began to form along his face, still very exposed to his prying eyes.

"C-Can you uncuff me now…Kachan?" he asked, feeling sheepish and embarrassed.

Katsuki's grin widened, "I told you I wasn't letting you get away, didn't I?" he spoke, his tone much calmer, though still managed to have an effect on him.

Deku's eyes began to widen slowly, "What d-do you mean…?" Deku became nervous.

"You're not leaving my apartment, Deku." He began, his lids lowering, his voice becoming deeper as he spoke, "You still need to be punished for what you've done."

Deku started to slowly shake his head, "You can't do this, Katsuki, you need t-to let me go, I have-Mmmph!" But Deku was cut off by Katsuki smashing his lips against Deku's, forming a sloppy kiss. Deku tried pulling away, but was unable to do so, with his head already pressed against the pillows. He quickly turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss, but Katsuki grabbed him by the jaw, forcing his head back into place so that he could shove his tongue into Deku's mouth.

Deku whimpered in protest as Katsuki chased after Deku's tongue with his own. Katsuki gave a satisfied hum into Deku's mouth as he tasted him, his tongue sliding along Deku's. He then pulled from the kiss with a lewd slurp, looking down at him, "If you keep that up, it'll only be worse for you." He told him, a small chuckle leaving him after.

With the way Katsuki looked down at him, his eyes half lidded and smiling softly, you'd think he were looking down on his pet. Which Deku was quickly coming to realize that that might very well be the case.

Katsuki began running his hand through Deku's hair again, making Deku begrudgingly admit to himself that it actually felt nice. Something he was also becoming aware of was how his wrists began to ache. He gave a hesitant glance up at them, to see that some red ridges had formed which meant the metal was cutting into his skin, making him wince. It seemed Katsuki followed his line of sight and noticed the same thing he'd noticed. He gave a sigh and leant down to give Deku an almost apologetic kiss on the lips, something quick and sweet, "I'll go out tomorrow and find something more comfortable." He purred to him, his hand lightly rubbing along his cheek. Deku was still very taken aback by the day's events, part of him still not quite processing what was actually happening.

He'd noticed the cuffs on his wrists seemed to be the agency issued brand that Katsuki's agency likely gave him. Which meant he'd more than likely just had the pair laying around. He also happened to notice they were the standard issue type, which meant they weren't the kind that deactivated your quirk while cuffed in them.

Katsuki suddenly gave a yawn, smacking his lips a bit, "Man. Rubbing our cocks together like that really took a lot out of me." He commented, then grinned at Deku, "What about you, Babe? You all tuckered out?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Deku didn't like how casually that came out of Katsuki, or the lewd nature of its contents. It made him feel he'd likely do and say whatever he wanted, undeterred. Then again, he was certain Katsuki wouldn't ever do anything to actually harm him, especially seeing as how infatuated he is with Deku. He looked Katsuki in the eyes, his brows furrowing in worry, "H-How…How long are you planning on keeping me here like this?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Katsuki sighed, rolling his eyes, "Don't even ask that. It's not like I've _actually _kidnapped you." He answered, sounding annoyed.

Deku grimaced slightly at his answer. The fact that Katsuki wasn't taking this situation very seriously was unsettling to say the least.

Katsuki's grin slowly came back, "I'm not some creep whose been stalking you or anything." He leaned in, very close, their noses touching as he whispered against Deku's lips, "It's just me. Kachan." And with that, he gave Deku a sweet, reassuring kiss.

Deku whimpered as he was gently kissed. Not sure which was worse. Being roughly kissed by him and being unable to fight back, or being kissed lovingly and unwilling to fight against it.

Katsuki pulled from the kiss, though still close enough that their lips touched as he spoke, "I'm just your baby boy, right?" he whispered, the phrase making Deku think perhaps Katsuki called himself that in his own head. Maybe hoping one day Deku might call him that in real life.

Deku closed his eyes and turned his head enough that their lips no longer grazed one another, just an inch or so off to the side. He didn't like that phrasing at all. He was reminded of when Katsuki was still very young, and that's not at all what he wanted to be thinking in the moment. "D-Don't say things l-like that." He stammered out.

Katsuki hummed, deciding to start kissing along Deku's neck instead. Deku gave a small, quiet gasp, not expecting Katsuki's lips and tongue on one of his most sensitive areas. He clamped his lips together, closing his eyes and leaning his head further away from Katsuki, inadvertently making it easier for Katsuki to roam his skin. With both Deku's arms up above him, it wasn't very easier for Katsuki to begin with.

Katsuki purred as kissed and sucked at Deku's neck. He found a spot high up on his neck to nibble gently. Deku let out a muffled whimper, and it was right after that Katsuki latched on with his lips and began to suck, hard. Deku's eyes opened as he realized what Katsuki was doing, "Ka-Katsuki, please don't leave a mark!" he begged, his legs squirming beneath them.

Katsuki growled, teeth replacing lips and biting down hard. It made Deku yelp, but quickly quiet down, understand the warning.

The younger man hummed once he was satisfied with Deku's obedience and began kissing down his neck in a small trail, where he stopped and began making another mark, just two inches below the last. This went on for a few minutes, Katsuki even changing sides, covering Deku's neck and chest in possessive hickeys.

Finally, Katsuki pulled away, wiping the moisture from his reddened lips, looking down at Deku with half lidded eyes, smirking. "Now they'll all know…" he mumbled, probably to himself.

Deku was breathing just a bit heavily, the ordeal making him flustered again. He hesitantly looked up at Katsuki, afraid of what was next. But it seemed Katsuki was occupied, staring at something. He glanced and saw he was looking at his phone on the bedside table.

He suddenly spoke, while Deku was still staring, "We gotta get cleaned up. Almost time to eat." He told him, looking back to Deku, smiling knowingly at him.

Deku's brows furrowed, supposing Katsuki wouldn't let him clean himself on his own, "All I need is a wet washcloth, and I-" "No, no, no…" Katsuki interrupted, shaking a finger in Deku's face, "We're gonna take a shower." He told him, then quickly got off Deku, then the bed. He stretched out his arms over his head, groaning with the motion. He then took off his shorts and underwear, the things he'd just put on before leaving the bathroom. Deku realized in that moment that Katsuki meant that the both of them would be taking a shower together.

Deku's eyes went wide, "Uhhh, didn't you just get out of the shower? I don't think you're that bad that you'll need another shower…" he tried to reason, but was understanding the futility of it as it left him. Katsuki wanted to shower with Deku. He didn't stand a chance in stopping him. Even though Deku knew he wouldn't be able to change Katsuki's mind, he still felt he had to at least try. It was too early for him to give up.

Katsuki, who hadn't even acknowledged what Deku even said, grabbed a small key out of his bedside drawer, then reached up to the handcuffs. But before he unlocked his one hand, he looked down at Deku, his brows furrowed angrily, "Don't you dare do anything stupid, Dumbass." He warned, his voice gruff and angry.

Deku knew he had no chance even if he did slip his hand away. Katsuki was too close, and the door was too far away. He nodded his head silently in understanding.

Katsuki's eyes squinted down at him, "Alright. Good." He mumbled before slowly tearing his eyes away to undo one cuff. He was very quick about it, undoing the cuff while having a tight grip on Deku's wrist. Keeping it in place, he simply pulled at Deku's other wrist, the cuff slipping through the railing in the process. He then quickly brought the wrists back together to cuff Deku's hand once again. He then held the chain between Deku's hands, bringing it low, close to Deku's body, giving his arms a rest, smiling at him, "Good. That wasn't so hard." He mumbled, his other hand coming up to ruffle through Deku's hair.

Before Deku could even feel embarrassment, that same hand quickly left his head and slipped under to the small of his back, Katsuki's shoulder suddenly against his abdomen. Soon, he realized he was being lifted, the hand that had been holding onto the chain now resting atop Deku's back as he'd been draped over his shoulder, Deku facing Katsuki's back.

Deku gave a shaky whine, the unfamiliar position making him nervous, his head lifting to watch his surroundings. Katsuki then began carrying Deku out of his bedroom and to the bathroom. Deku was suddenly wondering when Kirishima would be returning. There'd be no way Kirishima would condone any of this, and would be willing to save him. He looked to the front door as Katsuki turned for the bathroom, his glance breaking once Katsuki shut the bathroom door.

"Alright." Katsuki mumbled, slowly setting Deku down, to stand on his own. As he stood up straight, Deku's cuffed hands went down to hide his crotch. The bathroom was still a bit moist from Katsuki's previous shower, the tile floor slick under his feet. Deku still wore a shirt, his underwear and bottoms still on Katsuki's bedroom floor. Katsuki began lifting up his shirt, forcing Deku's arms up over his body, all the way till he was stopped by the cuffs. He then performed a similar procedure as before, removing the shirt from his arms, then quickly cuffed him again.

Deku felt like a doll in Katsuki's arms, being played with for Katsuki's entertainment. He glanced up at Katsuki, feeling fully exposed and vulnerable. He was expecting Katsuki to be looking at him with lewd, satisfied eyes, perhaps thinking of all the things he'd do to him later.

But he was wrong.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, Katsuki looking over Deku's body with an awed expression, his lids lowering as he finally smiled to Deku, "Not surprising." He chuckled. His hands then went to Deku's body, one at his waist, the other on his back, pulling him close. Deku's hands came up to lay flat against Katsuki's chest, a reflex to prevent their bodies from getting too close.

"You've changed a lot in four years." He whispered down at him, "And so have I." he smirked, then chuckled, "By the way, remember our conversation four years ago?" he asked.

Deku was having a hard time looking Katsuki in the eyes while being this close to him. He would only give him a quick glance before embarrassedly averting his eyes, still facing him. He blanched at the question asked, not willing to answer.

"I guess I have to apologize, because I didn't wait before going crazy with other guys." He admitted, frowning at his own confession, "But don't worry." He grinned at Deku, "None of them meant anything to me." He whispered to him reassuringly. Deku's brows furrowed, not exactly surprised, but more worried why Katsuki hadn't formed any meaningful relationships.

Katsuki then gently grabbed Deku's chin with the hand that had been on his back, forcing Deku to look at him, "What I said back then, I'll say again." And then leant his head down to place a gentle kiss on Deku's lips, softly sucking at his bottom lip, then pulled away slowly, "I only like _you_, Deku." He whispered.

Deku immediately went red, unable to formulate words in response. Though he was sure Katsuki wasn't exactly looking for a reply.

Katsuki looked into Deku's eyes a moment more, then placed a second, quicker kiss on his lips before completely pulling away, turning to the bathtub to get the water going.

Deku stood, both shocked and confused. He hadn't expected Katsuki to be that gentle, or even able to look at him with anything other than lust. Perhaps Katsuki did feel real, actual love for him. Maybe this wasn't just a childhood crush.

Soon, the shower head was turned on, Katsuki holding his hand under the spray to assess the temperature. Once he felt it was warm enough, he turned back to Deku, gesturing with one hand for him to come close. Deku hesitantly stepped forward, immediately being grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the tub till he had to step in. Katsuki stepped in fully, drawing Deku closer, and drawing the curtain behind them. It was clear with black bars, allowing partial vision.

Katsuki was quick to grab up soap, squeezing out a generous amount in his palm, then turned to Deku, smiling, "C'mere, you." He mumbled, then didn't wait for him to actually come any closer, and stepped up to Deku, his soap hand immediately going to Deku's abdomen, where a lot of the cum had accumulated. He scrubbed with his hand in the area in circular motions, making Deku wiggle and squirm slightly, unfamiliar with being washed by someone else, still blushing heavily.

Katsuki grinned down at him, his hand lowering to the base of his cock, using the tips of his fingers to lightly scratch, more like a tickling sensation, Deku gasping, his skin jumping. It made Katsuki chuckle, then didn't hesitate before grabbing Deku's limp cock, stroking it with a soap lubricated grip.

Deku gasped, his cuffed hands grabbing onto Katsuki's arms, "Wh-What are you doing?!" he asked, his legs wobbling beneath him.

Katsuki smirked, showing teeth, "I'm just washing you off, Dummy. What does it look like?" he answered, unphased.

Deku gave a shaky moan, realizing he was hardening. They had just cum not ten minutes ago. What was he thinking? "Katsuki, I'm still sensitive…" he whined.

"But you're still getting hard." Katsuki countered, his voice low.

Deku tried pulling away, moving backwards in the tub, but was stopped, the faucet hitting the back of his legs. Katsuki simply regained the ground lost by stepping closer to Deku, pinning him on that side of the tub, unable to escape.

His stroking began to quicken once Deku had reached full mast, his other hand rubbing along his waist. Deku squirmed and looked away from Katsuki as he struggled. Getting hard again this soon was almost painful.

Katsuki thankfully eventually stopped, his hand leaving his cock but traveled down to cup his balls, making Deku gasp again. He rolled his fingers, massaging the balls gently, carefully. Deku was starting to bite his lip, trying to hold in his noises.

Soon, Katsuki's fingers ventured further, his pointer and middle finger slipping into the space behind his balls and between his thighs. They went in and out, causing an oddly pleasurable sensation, making Deku hum.

Suddenly, Katsuki's hand pulled away and Deku was grabbed and turned around. Deku's eyes went wide, knowing full well what this meant. But Katsuki wasn't touching him yet, making Deku glance over his shoulder tentatively. Though he was only getting more soap, closing the cap back and putting it back on the shelf. As he turned back to Deku he grinned, his lids low, "Bind over." He told him.

Deku's eyes went even wider, his head slowly turning back forward. He kept telling himself Katsuki wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt him. He won't.

He set both hands against the wall and slowly bent forward, as he'd been told.

Katsuki took a second to appreciate the sight in front of him, licking his lips. After he'd been satisfied, his soapy hand went to Deku's lower back, the other going to his waist. Slowly his hand began working circles, starting at the lower back but slowly working down towards the cheeks.

Deku's fingers curled into fists against the shower wall once he felt Katsuki's hands rubbing over his cheeks, slowly, taking his time to really feel them. If Deku hadn't been in the shower, he'd be able to tell he'd started to sweat.

Katsuki hummed, crouching down, and taking his hand at the base of Deku's thigh, and slowly ran his hand up, fully cupping one cheek before rolling over it to his back. He then used his other hand on the other cheek, despite not having any soap in it. He then repeated the motion with both hands at the same time, fully appreciating the roundness of each cheek. Katsuki then got onto his knees, bring them in between Deku's legs, and began spreading his knees, forcing Deku's legs to widen in the process. Deku squirmed, not liking being this exposed.

Once Katsuki felt his stance was wide enough, he used both thumbs to spread apart Deku's cheeks.

Deku gasped, looking back at Katsuki, frantic, "N-No, don't… Don't look at it…" he whined, but of course to no avail.

Katsuki wore a vague smile, too focused on running his hand through Deku's cheeks, soaping up the area, making sure not to miss a spot.

Deku quickly turned his head back forward, letting out an embarrassed whine, not liking this at all, squirming uncomfortably.

Katsuki stopped his scrubbing and used his thumb to spread him apart again, and used his two fingers to rub directly on Deku's hole, making the older man jump slightly.

"K-Katsuki!" he whined, almost chidingly.

Katsuki smirked, his lids lowering once again as he felt Deku flinch and pucker under his touch. Slowly, he circled the hole, coaxing the muscles to calm down. Once he'd felt he'd cleaned the area enough, he used his thumbs to spread him apart, but further apart this time. Then, without warning, Katsuki leant forward and ran his tongue along Deku's hole, undeterred by the bitterness of the soap.

Deku nearly yelped, his eyes going wide. He couldn't believe what was happening. "That's dirty, Katsuki! S-Stop!" he whined, but couldn't help the confusing moan that left him as Katsuki's tongue circled the muscles.

Katsuki continued, ignoring Deku's protests as he lapped and licked his hole, satisfying an urge he'd carried for a long time. His body trembled as he listened to Deku's noises, glad he found it pleasurable.

Once he'd got his fill, he stopped his tongue assault, but only to be replaced with his fingers. He then began pushing slightly with his pointer, making sure not to apply too much pressure as to not hurt Deku.

Deku felt the way Katsuki began pushing at him, not surprised, but no less embarrassed. He felt that maybe he wouldn't be surprised by anything else Katsuki would do at this point. He leaned his mouth against one of his arms, muffling his whines.

Katsuki managed to get the tip of his finger in and began slowly pushing just a bit further in, working his muscles to start loosening. Katsuki was very patient about it, waiting for long periods before attempting more of his finger. Soon, he was able to put his whole finger in, slowly fucking Deku with his finger.

Deku may have tried new things in college, but never anything like this. The sensation was unfamiliar to him, and slightly uncomfortable, but mostly just in general. It wasn't uncomfortable due to pain, but rather the uncomfortableness of having a foreign object in your rear. He guessed Katsuki knew what he was doing.

But then Katsuki pulled his finger out and two were then pressed to his hole. Deku bit his lip, now feeling a bit of pain, but not unbearably so. He winced when the two fingers began pushing in, his legs slightly trembling.

Katsuki placed a kiss on Deku's lower back, "Stay relaxed, Babe." He told him.

Deku forced his muscles to relax, taking deep breathes and exhaling slowly, trembling slightly with the exhale. He was still waiting for when this became pleasurable. He'd been around enough to know that the male on the receiving end of anal could feel good, if they did it right.

Slowly, Katsuki was able to push in the first and second finger and began pumping the fingers in and out. "How does it feel, Deku?" he asked.

Deku was hesitant to answer, but assumed if he answered truthfully, Katsuki might make it better.

"W-Well… It doesn't hurt… But…It doesn't feel…good?" he told him, his voice only barely able to be heard over the shower spray, confused on how to describe it.

Katsuki seemed to take that information and ran with it, because he immediately changed the angle at which the fingers entered him. It then felt like Katsuki was searching for something inside him, rubbing against his inner walls, making Deku squirm more, whimpering.

But then Katsuki rubbed against something that made him throw his head back as he gasped, his toes curling. Deku wasn't expecting that at all, and now began breathing a little heavier.

Katsuki had paused on that spot, waiting for Deku to say something. But once he realized Deku wasn't going to speak, he did instead, "How was that?" he asked, smiling knowingly behind him.

"Th-that…" Deku didn't know what to say, "Do that again…" he finally said.

Katsuki grinned widely, "Of course."

Katsuki started fucking Deku a little harder with his fingers, arching his fingers in a way so that they grazed his sweet spot every time they passed.

Deku's body began to rock slightly from the force of Katsuki's hand at work. As his fingers pressed the spotted over and over again, Deku couldn't help the moans that left him, no longer embarrassed. All he could think about was the next time the spot was grazed, and how to get Katsuki to do it more. He started pushing back on Katsuki's hand, hoping to bring him more pleasure.

Katsuki smirked, noticing the way Deku leaned back on his hand, deeply satisfied. He decided to be nice and began pushing harder against the spot, and sped up his movements. Katsuki was rewarded for his efforts, as Deku threw his head back with a gasp, "Ohhh, fuck…" he whined, this time sounding much more pleasured.

"You like it when I finger you like this?" Katsuki asked in a low voice, looking over Deku's body with predatory eyes.

Deku gave a whimpering moan, "Y-Yes Kachan… It feels amazing…" he let out, breathless.

Katsuki had begun to stroke himself, extremely turned on, "Good. And just think…" he mumbled, slowly standing up from his crouch, "It'll feel even better when I use my cock…" he told him in a gravely tone.

At this point, Deku wasn't exactly thinking straight. But when he heard those words, he knew he needed more. He turned his head, looking at Katsuki with pleading eyes, "I…I want it, Kachan… Pl-please put it in…" he whimpered, biting his lip after.

All Katsuki's movements stopped, his eyes going wide. He had no idea he'd be able to do this so soon. He gave a hard groan, his eyes closing as a wave washed over him. He had to put it in Deku, there was no more waiting for the right moment. The moment was right now.

Deku was disappointed Katsuki's fingers had stopped, squirming and whining in protest but soon stopped once his fingers had been taken out completely. He sighed, thankful he'd obliged him, leaning his forehead against his arm as he waited for Katsuki's member.

Katsuki swallowed, not realizing he'd become nervous. He'd loosened him up with two fingers but was aware that that wasn't enough if he were trying to accommodate for his girth. But he doubted Deku was going to be patient enough to work up to three fingers.

Slowly, Katsuki pressed his head against Deku's hole, the heat on his tip making him shudder. Deku made a small noise of excitement, and even pushed back. Katsuki couldn't shake his unease and sighed, letting his cock fall from his hand, subsequently leaving Deku's hole.

Deku quickly whipped his head around, his brows furrowed, "If you take this long, I'm going to change my mind…" he told him, for the first time sounding stern with Katsuki.

It was odd. Though Katsuki was the one who tied Deku up, it was Deku who was calling the shots in this moment. And for some reason Katsuki didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, it felt right to have Deku talking to him like that. Stern. It reminded him of the old days.

Which is why his cock gave a jump in excitement. He growled, leaning up to reach outside the curtain, going for the small drawer on the outer most edge of the sink counter, "Sh-shut up. I'm just grabbing lube." He told him, trying to sound as fierce as he had before, but failing. He hadn't realized how much effect Deku's chiding had on him.

Soon, he was squirting a generous amount of lube on his cock, then gave a frustrated growl, reaching forward and turning off the water. It was getting in the way. He then gave his cock a few good strokes, applying the lubricant along his length.

Finally, he was pressing his tip against his hole once again.

"Finally. I was starting to get angry." Deku mumbled.

Katsuki liked it when he talked to him like that. It was like the four years of separation hadn't happened, and maybe things had gone better on that night. Like maybe they were a normal couple.

Katsuki began to push, groaning as the head slipped in a bit, but soon became difficult. He'd reached the point where he'd not been stretched enough, and would become painful. Deku felt it and bit his lip as he whined quietly.

Through clenched teeth, he told Deku, "It's gonna be a little painful. Just relax and bare it." He let out a breath he'd been hold in, "It'll feel good again soon." He reassured him.

The hand on Deku's hip squeezed as he waited to start moving again. Once he did, he pushed further in, slowly. His mouth was clenched shut, the tightness unbelievable good. But he held back, still not wanting to hurt Deku.

The time it took to get Katsuki's full length in was excruciating, but Katsuki had reached around and began stroking Deku in hopes to at least give him some relief and keep him hard. Deku was breathing heavily, and moaning softly, his eyes shut tight, waiting.

Katsuki allowed Deku's body time to get used to his cock, only moving in and out mere centimeters at a time.

Deku whined, "Oh God, please just fuck me…"

Katsuki bit his lip hard, and decided it'd been long enough. He pulled out almost to the point of his length falling out, and then thrust in all the way, both hands on Deku's hips pulling him back on his dick at the same time.

Deku's eyes went wide as a struggling moan left him, his full length impaling him and making him see white for a moment. He had no idea it'd feel like this.

Katsuki didn't stop and began fucking Deku with force, but wasn't going too quickly. It was still a bit slow, but at least now the urge was a little more manageable. Deku's moans made Katsuki growl, watching his body quiver below him, his skin glistening from the shower spray.

Every time Katsuki's cock rammed inside him, a small noise left Deku, unable to control it, his eyes slightly rolling into the back of his head, his lids hanging low. He could feel the way his own cock bounced around between his legs due to the force of Katsuki's impacts, precum smearing on his thighs and stomach.

His noises became louder as Katsuki picked up the speed. A loud smacking noise could be heard as their hips collided, mixed with both Deku and Katsuki's desperate moans and growls.

Katsuki closed his eyes as he began to focus, "I want you to…" he paused, for the first time since handcuffing Deku, feeling embarrassed, "I want you to chew me out." He requested, breathlessly.

Deku was barely able to hear let alone understand Katsuki's words, but eventually, after some thought, spoke, "You… You really haven't changed at all…" he moaned, biting his lip before continuing, "You just have to have it your way… Don't you?"

Katsuki's brows furrowed as a long moan left him, "Yea… I'm a selfish brat…" he agreed, Deku's words reminding him of Deku at 19. Before he left. "M-More…" Katsuki pleaded, his hands squeezing tighter on Deku's hips as he thrust against him.

Deku bit at his own arm as he took each hard thrust, only separating from his arm to oblige Katsuki, "And… You're spoiled. And you think you can boss me around. You… little shit." He told him in a pleading whine, pushing harder against Katsuki.

"Fuck yea…" Katsuki agreed. But then he stopped, pulling out entirely, making Deku open his eyes blearily. But soon he was being turned around and picked up, forced up against the shower wall, staring Katsuki dead in the face. This new position was much more intimate, their breath mingling.

Katsuki quickly reinserted and began a bit slower to get used to the new angle, but then started fucking Deku with a fervor.

Deku rest his arms on either side of Katsuki's head, finding that he quite liked the new position, and quickly buried his face against the crook of Katsuki's neck as he picked up his pace, "Oh, Kachan…" he moaned.

Hearing Deku moan his name like that made Katsuki growl, his eyes shutting tight as he bit his lip. He was glad they'd gotten off earlier. He was able to fuck Deku for much longer now. "Tell me how much you love getting fucked by me…" he growled into Deku's ear.

A shiver went up the older man's spine, "It's-It's so good, Kachan…" he whined, then clamped his mouth down on Katsuki's shoulder, biting hard.

Katsuki groaned at the biting, "Hell yea…" He liked the thought of Deku leaving marks on him. Almost as if in retaliation of the marks he'd given him earlier.

Deku suddenly stop biting down on Katsuki, his moans becoming quicker and more frantic, "I'm close!" he warned, "I-I'm gonna cum…" he whined.

Katsuki didn't waste any time in grabbing Deku's cock and stroking him quickly to help aid his orgasm. "You better cum for me…" he ordered him. "Cum all over my hand, Baby." He growled.

Deku nearly screamed, his hands coming to grab in Katsuki's hair, pulling, as he soon came, shooting against Katsuki's chest and over his hand. He continued to breath heavily as he leaned his head back against the shower wall.

Katsuki growled, loving Deku display. He then picked up his pace, no longer needing to focus on Deku's needs, but his own. His thrusts were shallower, but much faster, making him squeeze Deku who was wrapped in his arms.

Katsuki let out a breathless moan, his second orgasm coming in waves of intense pleasure, no doubt filling Deku up. He gasped for breath, his arms suddenly weak and aching, his forehead resting on Deku's shoulder.

Deku was the first to start coming down, the realization of what just happened finally hitting him. He stared blankly at the bathroom door in front of him. It was then that he realized he could no longer deny his feelings for Katsuki. He liked him.

He sighed, looking at his own hands in cuffs. He wondered if there was a way to get to this point without being kidnapped.


End file.
